Storage and retrieval machines with a plurality of telescopic accommodating fingers disposed next to one another facilitate the handling of a variety of container shapes, and are used in high-bay warehouses, in particular in automatic small parts warehouses (AKL) with preferred angle or U-profile shelf surfaces in so-called goods distribution centers (known as large warehouses or as “retailers”). Initially delivered, sorted pallets of goods are divided and stored in free areas in the warehouse, and removed again at a later time to assemble defined loading units of different types and quantities.
Due to a large variety of products with relatively low numbers of units per product, the demands, in terms of handling capacity and flexibility with respect to different container shapes, on these consolidation and distribution warehouses are constantly on the rise. To additionally achieve a reduction of storage costs, much attention is also directed to small aisles widths (aisle clearance).
In storage and retrieval machines with telescopic accommodating fingers as they are known to date, however, for stability reasons resulting from the required minimum overlap of the telescopic elements, as is evident from WO 2010/090515 A1, the overall width to be able to safely collect even small containers in rear rack areas cannot be smaller than a specific size, or as suggested by WO 2009/150684 A1 for example, the telescopic accommodating fingers can be constructed only with a relatively large cross section, so that these designs are expensive and unsuitable for certain applications.
Load handling devices with telescopic arms, which lower the load when storing or lift the load when removing it from storage, are generally known in warehouse technology.
Also known in automatic small parts warehouses (AKL) are load handling devices, which pull the load from the storage rack without lifting it. This has the disadvantage, however, that the stored products have to have a uniform, defined geometric shape, or that additional loading aids, such as cases, trays or cartons, are needed.
EP 1 772 400 A1 shows an aforementioned storage and retrieval machine with telescopic arms, which each exhibit a supporting part, a central part and an inner part. When the central portion is displaced by a certain amount, the inner part is additionally further displaced by the same amount with respect to the central part by means of belts with deflection pulleys. The construction of both the central part and the telescopic arm cross section are relatively complex and prone to failure. Only small extension lengths can be achieved with them.
AT 505 757 A4 shows a pallet truck with a telescopic extension, exhibiting a first and a second telescopic part, whereby the first telescopic part is braced by a support roller and exhibits a profile rail in which a linear rolling bearing unit is guided. The first and second telescopic parts are driven via a rack attached to the underside of the first telescopic part, into which a drive pinion of a drive system engages. Due to the short second telescopic part, the maximum extension length is relatively small.
According to EP 1 591 410 A2, an outer part of a telescopic arm is driven via a worm screw that is mounted within the telescopic arm profile, thereby effecting a corresponding cross section enlargement.